DCBSL Rewrite
by Elias Kotz
Summary: Kaneki Ken was an ordinary high school student before he was captured by an evil organisation that forced him to make a terrible choice which had dire repercussions with the ones he loved. After those left have severed connections with him, Kaneki finds himself lost until he wakes up what you could say as a 'changed man'...
1. Prologue

Silence.

The air around the room was sick, filled with the stench of blood and rotting body parts. The body parts that caused the rotting smell were located in a large metal bucket and consisted of an uncountable amount of fingers and toes still coated in the blood that had come from their extraction.

Blood was all around the room, on the floor, walls and even the ceiling. The madman that had caused all the blood to spill was no tame one, he enjoyed brutalization and overkill to the extreme.

Said man's name was Yakumo Oomori, more commonly known to his employers and victims as Jason. Akin to the serial killer of the hit movies, the torturer wore the famous hockey mask while he committed his horrible deeds, no one knew why he did but they were either too afraid or too dead to ask.

The boy standing in front of him was the source of the rotting body parts stinking up the room, his name was Ken Kaneki and at 16 years old he'd been abducted by the organisation known as Aogiri Tree for no other reason than entertainment for Jason.

The man in question delivered a quick yet powerful strike to Kaneki's kneecap with a socket wrench earning a scream from the boy. You'd think after the 12 hours of torture he'd endured so far the boy would have become used to the pain, however that would spoil the fun for Jason as he loved to hear the screams from his victims, so to prevent desensitization, he'd instructed the boy to count backwards from 1000 in 7s. This would ensure Kaneki stayed sane and very much aware of every bit of pain.

Kaneki shed a few more tears as he reached the 600s.

"P-please, stop" he begged.

Jason responded to the boy's pleads by setting down his wrench and picking up some very heavy duty looking shears. The man walked slowly back over to the boy with a wide grin plastering his face behind his mask.

Ear piercing screams could be heard for miles around as Kankei endured yet another round of amputations from the blunt instrument, it was so cold and caked in blood that he'd be dead purely from shock and infection if he were human.

_**Crunch**_

The bones in the base of another finger were crushed and severed from the hand, a fountain of blood spurted from the open wound while the finger that had been chopped off fell into the full bucket that the mad torturer had previously placed in front of Kaneki.

"Now don't go passing out on me Kaneki, I have something very enjoyable planned" Jason told the captive boy with a sadistically gleeful tone.

Jason placed the shears onto the table behind him and exited the room through the metal double doors.

Kaneki reveled in this short moment of alone time he'd been blessed with, Jason usually never left during his sessions until it was time for lights out in the compound which was about 9pm from what he'd been able to gather. Then it started all over again at 9am sharp, 12 hours of relentless torture every single day for 2 weeks now.

Snapping him out of his thoughts was the sound of multiple footsteps coming his way. Kaneki looked to his left as the door to the room opened with Jason pulling three others with bags upon their heads by leashes attached to collars on their necks.

Jason stopped them just short of Kaneki and directed the three in front of the boy lined up on their knees, Kaneki didn't need any hints as to who they were, he could already tell by the sound of their muffled cries and the pang of anguish it brought his heart when hearing them.

They were his family...

Jason ripped the bags off them one by one, his father, his mother, his sister. They all looked at him in fear and surprise, not expecting him to be here of all places, let alone in this kind of condition.

"K-Kaneki?" his mother stuttered in shock and worry, never expecting her son to be here in this condition.

His father looked him in the eye and silently made a promise between them with his last moments... save them. Meanwhile his sister was sobbing quietly looking between Kaneki her mother and her father.

"Now then, let's have some fun" Jason's twisted playful voice made itself present.

"Choose one" was all he said as Kaneki's eyes shot up him with pain and surprise, he thought he could at least save 2 of them, he couldn't do this, he wouldn't do this, he simply couldn't choose one of these three helpless people, no less his family.

"Please... don't make me choose" the boy choked out.

"Quickly child, or i'll kill them all" Jason stated in a sharp tone.

Kaneki was in shock, he was torn, how was he supposed to choose between his family twice? Tears rolled down his face, his body sweat bullets and shook like nothing else, the torture had been bliss compared to this.

Then, he cracked...

He began to chuckle, which caught the attention of all four in the room with him.

"_**Kill the couple**_" He stated without emotion.

"No!" screamed the girl who'd been spared, she lunged for her mother next to her for a hug but the woman had been yanked from her reach along with her father.

"Good choice" Jason said with a smile before devouring the two in front of Kaneki and his sister, ensuring that nothing was left, not even bones. Jason made sure to lengthen the process as much as possible, taking his time with each and every bite to ensure the show for the remaining two was a sickeningly good one.

Kaneki could on stare in shock at the display while hearing his sister cry out in pain and despair, constantly straining against the shackles holding her in place hoping a miracle would allow her to escape and stop this.

Alas that miracle never came and Jason finished his meal uninterrupted. The tall man lumbered back towards the now orphaned siblings with a sickening smile, fresh blood still adorned his face from the sloppy eating.

"Thanks for the meal, Kaneki" he addressed the boy after a gleeful pause.

Kaneki couldn't believe it, he'd just watched both his parents be eaten alive, they'd died for nothing but the entertainment of a madman and that resonated a new emotion inside of him, one he hadn't been able to feel since he got here, hate, a white hot burning hatred in his heart for the man standing so proudly in front of him.

Kaneki growled in a low tone, his hands began to shake, his hair swept around in a non existent breeze before fading from his usual jet black hair to it's pure opposite of snow white. The shackles binding his arm to the wooden chair he'd been seated upon shattered in shards.

Before Jason could comprehend even the boy's change in hair colour, Kaneki was on him, then he was off to the side 10 meters away wiping blood from his chin.

"_**You taste foul, almost like the intestines of a fish on the verge of spoiling**_" Kaneki stated monotonously.

"Y- You bit me?" Jason mumbled in shock, still unable to believe this boy had just moved faster than his eyes could see and taken a chunk out of his cheek, in the ghoul world a feat like that was considered the utmost disrespect and a challenge, while Jason cared not for what others thought of him, he would not back down from a challenge issued to him by his victim.

Jason roared with rage as his body began to transform, his muscle mass increased rapidly tearing his shirt apart, the mass covered from his waist upwards, leaving only his mouth open from which incoherent babble escaped as he'd long long his mind to the half kakuja transformation.

The monstrosity once known as Jason charged at Kaneki using his new muscle mass as a battering ram.

Kaneki graciously flipped over Jason as he charged and allowed him to smash into the wall. Jason turned round slowly before charging once more while Kankei prepared to repeat his previous move, however the former white suit stopped his charge early and reached out with a muscular tentacle, ensnaring Kaneki in it's grasp and bringing him down to earth with large force.

Kaneki rose to his feet and ran at Jason, jumping into the air and cocking back his foot for a kick to Jason's face, before it hit it's target, the man grabbed his foot with both hands and Kaneki's momentum spun him round so his foot twisted 720 degrees in Jason's grasp. However he was unfazed by this and used his momentum to twist round further and slam his other foot into Jason's face, freeing him.

Kaneki landed a few meters away and his foot twisted back to it's natural position without him even flinching.

"**_You think after all i've been through, something like this would hurt?_**" Kaneki rhetorically asked the monster in front of him.

Kaneki decided it was time to up the ante and allowed his kagune to manifest, four smooth blood red tentacles erupted from his back. This was his power now, he hadn't been born with it, it had been thrust upon him after the actions of a madman, through said man's schemes, Kaneki had been reborn as a half ghoul with the implanted kakuhou of a binge eating ghoul known to him only as the woman he'd been on a date with.

Kaneki had later learned from the doctor taking care of him that the woman's name was Rize and she'd been pronounced dead upon the arrival of the police to the scene of their accident, the details of which were still a haze to him. The doctor had told him that her organs had been implanted into him to replace his damaged ones so he may live, however the doctor had not told him of the side effect, half ghoul nature in the form of Rize's own kagune.

Jason growled at him before charging once more. Snapping out of his recollection, Kaneki met his challenge and charged towards Jason before dodging to the left at the last minute while wrapping a tentacle from his kagune around Jason's arm which he used to swing himself round and push off the wall, flying into the air. Kaneki outstretched his arms, legs and all four tentacles of his kagune as he freefalled to the ground with a mad grin on his face.

Before he hit the ground he sent two tentacles to intercept Jason's attention allowing his to stomp down on the ghoul's head with all his weight upon landing. This move knocked Jason into the floor, creating a crater and a cloud of dust. Once the dust settled Kankei was shown to be on top of the torturer, holding his arms round his back in a position ready to break them if needed.

"_**Now, what's 1000-7?**_" Kaneki asked maliciously.

Jason grunted in pain as he refused to conform to the boy he'd had so much control over just a few minutes ago. Kaneki grinned again and imbedded one of his kagune tentacles into Jason's left ankle which caused him to yell out in pain.

"_**I'll ask once more, what's 1000-7?**_" Kaneki repeated his question and this time his words were laced with impatience.

After some grunting and mumbling the ghoul relented and answered the question.

"N-nine hundred and... ninety three, nine hundred and eighty six, nine hundred and... seventy... n-nine" Jason stuttered.

Kaneki patted his ear, then reached inside and pulled out the long centipede that Jason had inserted into his ear days ago, it had been gnawing away inside his head like an itch that couldn't be scratched.

"_**Now sit still while I finish this off, it's only fair since you ate first**_" Kaneki said, licking his lips before devouring every bite of Jason, nothing was left when he'd finished, not a scrap of meat, not a drop of blood, not a shard of bone.

The room was eerily quiet, filled only by the low sobbing of the girl who had been spared the same fate as her parents and captor. Now she was alone in the world apart from her brother who she'd just witness order their parent's death and then fight and brutally devour the man who killed them, to say she was shocked would be a rather large understatement.

Kaneki opened his eyes, his lone kakugan in the left eye faded back from black and red to milky white and pale brown. He let out an audible sigh releasing any remaining tension from his system as best he could. Then he locked eyes with the other survivor, he swiftly made his way over and crouched down to be the same height as the crumpled form of his sister.

"Maya..." he breathed before being slapped across the face.

Kaneki brought his hand up to his reddening cheek while observing the drastic shift in his sister's demeanor. Mere moments ago she had been in shock and unresponsive however now she was very much back and held a furious expression laced with anger, pain and betrayal.

"HOW COULD YOU!" the girl dubbed as Maya yelled into Kaneki's face.

"It was them or you, I didn't expect him to kill two of us so I had to choose quickly or he would've killed you as well" Kaneki explained painfully to his sister, the guilt of his choice weighing heavily on him.

"WELL MAYBE IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF I HAD JOINED THEM, YOU'RE A MONSTER, A MURDERER AND NO BROTHER OF MINE!" the girl bellowed as loud as she could, spit from the force of her words flying into Kaneki's face as she was mere centimeters from him before she turned away from the boy in disgust and pain.

Her words cut Kaneki deeply, he'd been forced to think quickly in the moment and his father had wanted him to save his mother and sister, however Jason threw a curve ball into that choice and demanded two sacrifices so he made his choice and in doing so murdered his parents. His sister was right, he was a monster and deserved nothing more than death, the weight of his choice was so heavy, it was dragging him down, seemingly into nothingness, he was drowning in his guilt and sorrow, then suddenly...

_**Crack**_

He broke again, but this time past the point of repair. The white haired boy stood up straight, catching the attention of the girl that had previously driven him to breaking point.

"What're you doing?" she asked, slightly worried for her brother, she hadn't truly meant what she'd bellowed out, she was merely hurting from the loss of their parents and she knew that Kaneki had saved her because it was all he could do in that situation, but that didn't mean she forgave him.

After a brief pause from Kaneki, he looked into the eyes of his former sister with contempt before turning on his heel and walking towards the room's exit.

"Please brother wait, where are you going!?" Maya cried out, grabbing onto the bottom of Kaneki's torn black shirt.

All she heard was a growl before he spun round faster than she'd ever seen him move and deliver a powerful punch to her jaw. Maya was thrown to the floor by its force and stared up at her brother in shock.

"_**Do not call me brother because I have no sister, she made her feelings about me quite clear**_" Kaneki stated coldly before resuming his walk to the door.

This time Maya did not interfere with her brother's movement, she watched with tears in her eyes as the person that had saved her life, the person that was the only family she had left in this world open the door and disappear from her view. She was overwhelmed with emotion and with tears streaming down her face she yelled louder than she had before in her life.

"I'M SO SORRY BROTHER PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!".

Kaneki heard these words from the hallway outside but continued his walk, those cries no longer had any meaning for the person he was, he found a large metal door and shoved against it with all his might. He stumbled out into the rain as the door gave way, he had nowhere to go now but aimlessly walking, he left the compound and his previous life behind...

_**Howdy :)**_

_**So the results of my little question resulted in a landslide victory for a complete rewrite of 'Darkness Can Be Shown the Light' with my updated writing style.**_

_**Hopefully this time around with some better planning I can avoid the story becoming so cliche and 1 dimensional, no promises on the cliches though ;)**_

_**Just as a heads up, this story will be shorted to it's letters with rewrite after it so it'll look like this 'DCBSL Rewrite', this is purely to simplify the title for myself and previous readers, however if you think I should either keep the title full or change it completely to something else then please let me know via pm :)**_

_**Anyways before I ramble too much longer i'd like to remind everyone that if you have any questions or suggestions for the story then please pm me at any time and i'll get back to you asap, thank you to all the people who have read and supported my work over my time on this site, I hope I can continue to entertain you all for a while longer :P**_

_**BK out ;)**_


	2. A New Life

The sky was bright blue, filled with puffy white clouds and the sun that shined brightly upon the town of Kuoh. Birds chirps from the luscious green trees dotted beside the cobble country path ahead.

A boy around 18 walked towards a sign in a white sleeved shirt that reached to his forearms, black jeans and monochrome sneakers. On his back was a dark brown bag that looked to contain quite a lot of things. His face was rather ordinary but had a kind air about it. Overall he looked quite normal and didn't really stick out apart from one thing, his hair. It was neck length and rather curly but had a shaggy look overall, it was white at the ends up to his roots where black hair had grown through about a quarter of his total length.

The boy stopped at the sign and read it aloud in a quiet voice.

"Kuoh national park, looks quiet lovely, peaceful too" he remarked as he continued past the sign and into the park itself.

Butterflies filled the sky, all different bright colours dotted about. The path was lined with dark green bushes that bore roses of a ruby red colour. The boy walked further along the path and saw a beautiful marble fountain almost double his size containing crystal clear water that flowed majestically into a pool below.

He'd almost gotten lost in the wonderful scenery when a static sound from an earpiece he was wearing brought him back to reality and the reason he was here in the first place, well he was meant to be in Kuoh, not the park specifically however something had drawn him to this place.

"Sasaki" a laidback voice came through his earpiece.

"Yes?" Sasaki replied promptly.

"Finally, you haven't been answering your comms for hours, where have you even been?" the voice asked with a lazy tone.

"Has it really been hours? Sorry Governor I must have gotten distracted by this park i've visited" Sasaki suggested.

"A park? Nevermind, I thought I told you to just call me by my name" The Governor reminded Sasaki.

"Ah yes, my mistake Azazel, i'm just not used to calling anyone by their first name since I haven't really bonded with anyone besides you since you picked me up from that attack" Sasaki told the Governor of fallen angels, Azazel.

Azazel cringed internally at the mention of the scene he'd found Sasaki at almost a year ago.

"I understand kid, not many could come out of something like that period, the fact you only received a few mental and physical scars was a miracle".

Upon the mentioning of scars, Sasaki instinctively reached up and held his left shoulder, the scar ran from the top of his shoulder all the way down his arm to his wrist and while there were a few more dotted around his body, this one was the biggest and sometimes still flared with pain to this day.

"Yes well i'm only glad I remember nothing before the point I woke up, I imagine the pain those scars held when they were freshly created was quite unpleasant and the situation I must have found myself in to receive them even more so" Sasaki told the Governor in a neutral tone.

Azazel's mind flashed back to images of that day, how it had started so peacefully before the Grigori had been blasted apart by a boy who'd gone flying through a window so fast it shattered each one on the floor. Shortly after that he shook the memory from his head and addressed Sasaki once more.

"Right, as much as i'd like to lie around some more, we need to get back to business Sasaki" Azazel stated in a slightly less lazy voice.

"Okay, what's the next step of my mission?" asked Sasaki.

"You'll need to go to the address I gave you on that slip of paper in your pocket, once you get there settle yourself in and await further instructions" Azazel told the boy.

Sasaki removed the slip of paper Azazel had referred to from his pocket and took in the address, then he entered it into his phone's GPS app. He said goodbye to Azazel and shut off his ear piece to avoid the signal being traced, he needed to keep a low profile in this town for now, the mission he'd been given depended on it.

After a while of walking, Sasaki spotted a two story house that was painted white on the outside and looked quite modern, this made it stick out slightly because all the other houses on the street were a least 20 years behind this one in design.

"Not the best start to laying low but it'll do I guess, maybe there's some sort of cloaking device on it, wouldn't surprise me since Azazel sent me here himself so I imagine it's his property, but how would such a device work? Does it simply make the house invisible to the normal eye or does it make the house look different as to blend in with all the others but look and feel nice to the occupants?" Sasaki rambled for a while until a voice finally stopped the string of words.

"HELLO!?" a female voice shouted rather loudly.

"Whaa!" Sasaki yelped, his eyes darting towards the source of the noise.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you but you wouldn't answer me, seemed like you were lost in a world of your own" the woman in front of him apologised.

"Sorry about that, I do tend to ramble sometimes, if I get set on something then I can't stop myself, haha" Sasaki chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, I get like that sometimes too, it's like I see something and my brain has to analyse everything about it meticulously before I can do anything else, it just happens that analysis happens aloud" the woman cheerfully related.

"I completely understand, Sasaki, Sasaki Haise" Sasaki told her his name with an outstretched hand.

The woman placed her hand into his and briefly shook it before stating her own name.

"Yuuma Amano" the woman told Sasaki with a smile before inviting him inside.

Sasaki followed Yuuma into the house and took off his shoes at the door. He looked around the floor and saw that the door opened into the living room where there were two soft black futons, one facing the door and another to the left facing the T.V off to the right making an L shape. The kitchen was to the left and contained a variety of cabinets and cupboards that lined the wall from the left of the front door, round the corner to the stairs across the floor. There was a bathroom that was closed off behind and lockable door but otherwise the first floor was entirely open plan.

"Wow, I like the open choice Yuuma" Sasaki complimented.

"Thank you, I had a couple walls knocked down in a few places because I just really like open space y'know?" Yuuma responded with a carefree attitude.

"I think it really makes the place feel more open and inviting, plus the extra light is a nice feature" Sasaki gave his opinion.

"I'm glad you think so, i've always enjoyed illuminated spaces" Yuuma stated with a smile.

"I'll be honest, I have a slight fear of the dark so I can very much appreciate that" Sasaki honestly told her.

"Well don't worry, your phobia's safe with me, come with me and i'll show you to your room" Yuuma assured him.

Sasaki nodded in response and then followed Yuuma as she climbed the stairs to the second floor. The stairs themself curved round to the right from the kitchen so they finished above the end of the living room furthest from the front door and immediately at the top was a dark wooden door leading to a large bedroom.

The two stepped inside the room and Sasaki looked around it with a smile, the walls were painted light brown and there was oak wood bedside cabinets either side of a large double bed with black sheets and pillowcases. The bed frame looked to be made out of oak like the cabinets, there was a desk made of the same material against the wall immediately to the left while the bed was facing the door on the opposite wall under a large window covered by cream curtains.

"This will be your room while you stay here Sasaki" Yuuma stated with a smile.

"Thanks for having me Yuuma" Sasaki thanked the woman as he began unpacking the contents of his backpack onto the bed.

"No problem, if you need me i'll be in my room down the hall and there's a bathroom on the way to the right" Yuuma told him.

"Okay thanks" Sasaki replied as Yuuma left his room and closed the door.

Yuuma walked down the stairs with a sinister smile on her face, her plan was going exactly as planned, Azazel had delivered her the suspected sacred gear holder and she would fulfill his wishes and eliminate him before he became a threat. She crossed the first floor and left the house, closing the door behind her slowly and quietly to ensure Sasaki was unaware she had left.

Meanwhile back in his room, Sasaki had finished unpacking his things and placing them around the room in his desired manner, he fell onto his bed and let out a sigh of exhaustion. Ever since he'd woken up in the care of Azazel his stamina had been depleted by a large portion so he wasn't able to move around as quickly as a normal human and while Azazel's training in martial arts and self defense had been beneficial to him, he couldn't fight or run for as long as even a human of his age.

He wondered what had happened to him to leave him like this, so broken and pathetic, unable to move for long and covered in scars. He theorized it must have been something big, a battle of some description that he obviously didn't win but he just couldn't remember anything before he woke up in the Grigori. It frustrated him to no end as it called his mind into question, the one thing he still had while his body was weak and frail. While his memory was foggy, his mind was sharp in every other aspect, he could analyse problems and come up with solutions faster than others but only because he'd spent nearly a year training himself to do so.

Sasaki sighed once more at his predicament before turning on his side and glancing at the clock on his bedside cabinet.

"4:30pm, I can't sleep now or i'll be awake by midnight, since it's my first day at the local academy tomorrow and I need to spend at least a year there, i'd like to make a good first impression and falling asleep on my first day seems rather counterproductive to that" Sasaki logically told himself before raising from his bed with some difficulty and going down the stairs to the first floor.

He scanned for any signs of Yuuma but saw none so assumed she was still in her room upstairs. Bothering her right now didn't seem like a polite thing to do so he decided to take a stroll round the neighborhood and maybe check out the academy he'd be in attendance to starting the next day. Sasaki left the house and locked it with his spare key from Yuuma before making his way down the street.

He saw lots of children playing on the sidewalks and front lawns, probably because it was a school day and not long after they'd been released from class. Sasaki smiled at the sight of all these children having fun and enjoying themselves with friends and family, upon this thought there was a spike in Sasaki's heartbeat however it was brief so it went unnoticed by him.

However it did not go unnoticed to the person trailing him, she was short, wore the Kuoh Academy uniform and possessed snow white hair that reached to her shoulder blades. She quickly dove into a bush nearby as her target looked behind himself, he seemed to have seen something by how he was squinting and looking at different angles however after a few moments he relented and continued his walk.

The girl sighed in relief before continuing to follow the boy. Eventually after a few twists and turns she stopped behind a wall across the street to her own school which confused her as to why this boy would come here, did he know about them? She watched him closely as he just stared into the campus through the gates.

"So this will be my school for the next year huh? It seems quite prestigious, used to be an all girl's school if i'm not mistaken so the male populace is outnumber at least 3 to 1 by the females, no doubt that'll mean some perverts running around" Sasaki commented aloud.

"Well that's none of my business, i'm just here to keep my cover as a student and protect the devil heiresses from any danger, Azazel told me he'd heard of a few plans that would involved them and Kuoh to come in the next few months so i guess i'll have my work cut out for me" Sasaki spoke low enough so that only he heard the words.

The boy then walked off, closely pursued by the female from earlier. Sasaki was intending to return home to Yuuma's since it had gotten quite late, he'd been out on this stroll for longer than usual and even though it'd been a slow one, exhaustion was starting to set in for the boy. However that plan was pushed aside once he set his eyes upon a sweet shop across the road.

Sasaki had quite the sweet tooth and would always crumble when the offer of sweets was presented to him. He made his way over to the shop and bought a few bars of different chocolate and some other assorted sweets and lolipops, then he sat on a bench outside of the shop that was located right in front of a large bush. The boy took one of the bars of chocolate out of the bag and held it over his shoulder towards the bush where after a pause a small hand slowly reached out a took it.

The figure inside the bush made her way out and slowly sat down next to Sasaki on the bench.

"How did you know I was there?" she asked him in a quiet voice.

"I heard rustling as I sat down, plus I saw you out of the corner of my eye back at the academy" Sasaki told her with a warm smile, the fact she'd been following him had worried him at first because he though she knew his mission, however once he saw her he realized she was only following her master's orders for surveillance upon him as he could sense her devil aura and her intent was clear, another thing he mentally thanked Azazel for teaching him.

"I see" was her simple response as she bit into the chocolate Sasaki had gifted her. She visibly relaxed a little after hearing his warm tone, she knew that he wouldn't harm her.

"So you were following me because your master told you to spy on me correct?" Sasaki asked her, she flinched slightly at his half accusing words but steadied herself for a response.

"Yes, she wanted me to ensure that your power would not be a threat to Kuoh and the people under her protection" the girl responded.

"My power? All I know is some martial arts and self defense, i'm a regular human, what other power could I possibly have?" Sasaki asked with a curious tone.

The girl stared at the boy for a moment looking for any signs that he may be lying, however she found none and was shocked to know that this boy had no idea of the power laying dormant inside him, it was the most they'd ever sensed in a person here which was scary and dangerous since it seemed to outclass even her master's.

"If you want to know the answer to that question and a few others then come to the Occult Research Club's clubroom in the old school building after school tomorrow" the girl told Sasaki before standing up having finished her task and chocolate.

Sasaki quickly stumbled to his feet, almost desperate to ask her more however he was still tired from the walking earlier and the girl had the increased stamina of a devil so it wasn't long before she'd disappeared from his sight.

Sasaki sighed but resolved to save his questions for his visit to the ORC clubroom tomorrow per her suggestion. The boy picked up his bag of sweets and returned home, the door was still locked which lead him to believe that Yuuma was still home. He quietly made his way up to his room, stashed his sweets under his bed and lay down before drifting off to sleep with one thought in mind.

'Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day'

Meanwhile across town in an abandoned church, four figures dressed in black robes schemed away to ensure that their supposed mission would be a success.

"I'm just not sure if this will work, what if this isn't what Azazel wants? Raynare?" the shortest of the bunch asked.

"Are you questioning lord Azazel's wishes Mittelt?" the figure addressed as Raynare asked threateningly.

"N- No, I just think w- we might be doing something out of our league" Mittelt stuttered.

"We have no need for reluctant warriors on this team, I believe you have served your purpose" Raynare stated as she began charging a light spear.

"NO PLEASE!" Mittelt screamed as she ran for the exit and pulled open the doors only to jerk forward, she looked down to the source of some pain and saw the tip of a light spear embedded through her stomach before it dematerialised and caused a river of blood to spew out of her gaping wound. Mittelt collapsed to the floor while Raynare walked over to her body and without mercy stabbed a second spear through her brain killing her instantly.

Raynare wore a sick grin as she walked back to the remaining two in her team who stood steadfast and loyal, ready to execute her orders rather than end up like their disobedient comrade.

"Now where were we?" Raynare asked, her emotions crystal clear to the two, one slight hesitation or sign of a revolt and she'd kill them both where they stood.

_**BOO!**_

_**Did I scare ya with my speedy upload for once? No? Well I guess the only thing scarier is my abysmal upload schedule ;)**_

_**Anyway, that was chapter 2 of the DCBSL rewrite brought to you by a need to escape the work and exercise I should've been doing while I wrote this so you can thank those bastards for motivating me to procrastinate, god i'm so broken xD**_

_**As always thank you to everyone who reads, reviews and faves this story and my other and I hope to see you again soon!**_

_**BK out :)**_


	3. Introductions

Sasaki awoke with a start.

Another nightmare, it seemed they were becoming more frequent recently. They plagued his sleep almost constantly now and yet he couldn't make out a thing about them apart from the fact it featured whatever happened to him almost a year ago and a name, Kaneki Ken, who was this person? Did he know anything that could help his memory? These were questions that would have to be saved for later as he looked over to the clock beside him and saw the time.

"8:30!? I'M LATE!" he shouted, jumping out of bed and rushing to the bathroom in nothing but his underwear giving a sleepy Yuuma who was on her way an unexpected show.

He brushed his teeth while spraying his hair while applying deodorant at supersonic speeds like a fucking ninja octopus then he rushed out the bathroom past Yuuma who was still standing there with a stunned look on her face.

"SORRYIMLATE" was the boy's rushed reply as he hastily threw on the Kuoh Academy uniform that consisted of a white long sleeved buttoned shirt with vertical lining covered by a black blazer with white accents, black formal trousers and brown dress shoes which Sasaki substituted for red sneakers since the shoes felt awkward.

The boy bolted down the stairs almost landing face first at the bottom and rushed out the front door only to come back in moments later for his bag which he left on the couch. Slamming the door closed a second time, he sprinted as fast as he could with his condition to Kuoh Academy where he made it quite literally just in time.

He staggered towards the large metal gates that were just about to be closed personally by the student council president, Sona Shitori.

"Cutting it quite fine on your first day aren't you Mr Sasaki?" she asked halfway between questioning and reprimanding tones.

"Sorry... Miss... I woke up late... and I can't run... too fast" Sasaki wheezed out his lungs feeling like they were actively trying to escape through his mouth.

Sona looked at the boy with a piercing serious glare but felt some sympathy for him as she'd been around liars her entire life and this boy was telling the truth about his commute, besides, he was technically right on time so no disciplinary action was required.

"Alright Mr Sasaki, i'll let you off this time, but ensure this doesn't happen again" Sona told the boy with a strict tone.

"Thank you very much Miss..." Sasaki trailed off signalling the student council president to give him her name.

"Shitori, Sona Shitori, do not forget it" Sona warned the boy.

Sasaki nodded at her statement before continuing his way into the building. The size was incredible, it almost looked as though it was bigger on the inside but there wasn't any time to confirm this theory, Sasaki hurried down the white and black marble halls to find his class. Eventually he found a wooden door with the label 2A, opening it, Sasaki turned to the teacher and apologized for his tardiness.

"Well I suppose it's your first day and this school is rather large, don't worry about it" his teacher told him, the man had short brown hair cut into a spiked up style, blue eyes hidden behind thin glasses and wore a warm smile. He dressed himself in a long sleeved white buttoned shirt, simple black formal trousers and brown dress shoes akin to the ones provided for the student uniform.

"Class this is a new student, he'll be joining us starting today, would you like to introduce yourself?" the teacher stated as he motioned Sasaki to introduce himself to the class.

"Hello everyone, my name is Sasaki Haise, i'm 18 years old and I like to read books and relax" the boy said with a smile.

"Does anyone have any questions for Mr Sasaki?" asked the teacher.

A few people rose their hands but one stood out to Sasaki, she had bubblegum pink hair that was quite obviously dyed that flowed freely down her back and sides to her shoulder blades in length with a few strands perking forward on each side. The girl's eyes were chocolate brown and filled with a hidden loathing that worried Sasaki.

Fortunately for him the girl wasn't chosen to have her question answered as there was a shortage of time so after a 'where do you live?' here and 'what's up with that hair?' there, Sasaki was allowed to sit down at the back of the classroom next to a brown haired boy.

"Yo, my name's Issei, nice to meet ya pal" the brown haired boy now known as Issei greeted Sasaki.

"Hello, nice meeting you too" Sasaki responded politely.

"Oddball you are, with that hair it looks like you be some kind of rebel but you act as polite as the prince of Kuoh" Issei thought aloud.

"Prince of Kuoh?" Sasaki asked the Brunette.

"His name's Yuuto Kiba but all the girls are crazy for his dashing good looks and polite attitude" Issei explained to Sasaki.

"I see, so if there's a prince then is there a king of Kuoh?" Sasaki asked curious at the hierarchy of the school.

"No but there are 2 queens, they're called the two great ladies of Kuoh Academy and their names are Akeno Himejima and Rias Gremory" Issei told him.

"Okay, anyone else noteworthy I should know about?" Sasaki asked trying to gather as much info as possible while he could.

"Well there's the school mascot, she's a short first year with white hair, name's Koneko I think" Issei answered.

A spark of realisation went off in Sasaki's mind, he was sure that it was her, it couldn't be a coincidence could it? No that description was far too specific to be. Issei noticed the look on Sasaki's face and turned his full attention towards the boy.

"You know her?" he asked.

"I think so, we met yesterday when I gave her some chocolate after she'd been following me around for the day" Sasaki answered.

"I see, any idea why she was following you?" Issei asked the two toned boy.

"She mentioned the Occult Research Club, maybe her master there?" Sasaki suggested, deciding that until he knew this boy better he should keep the supernatural elements of the situation they were dealing with a secret.

"Wow, you must be something special then, that club is for the elite of the elite at this school, that's what the rumor is anyway, truth is the club hasn't accepted anyone since it was formed. The members are mostly female so lots of males in the school attempt to gain entry only to be rejected, that's why the rumor came about" Issei explained the general backstory of the club.

"You seem like the kinda guy who knows more than they let on, why aren't you a member?" Sasaki asked the brunette.

"Because i'm the school pervert" Issei replied bluntly.

"You're what!?" Sasaki exclaimed, shocked that the cool and collected character in front of him had that sort of hobby.

"Yeah, i'm known across the whole campus as public enemy number one, girls loathe me because of my perverseness and guys shun and beat me for 'hogging all the girls'" Issei explained casually.

Sasaki was rather confused, this man did not at all seem like the kind of person to be that perverted, sure everyone has their moments but not enough to build up that kind of reputation. He wasn't buying it for a second.

"I don't believe you" Sasaki stated factually.

"Huh?" Issei inquired with half interest.

"There's no way that you're legitimately that bad, so what're you hiding from the rest of them?" Sasaki asked with curiosity burning in his heart, why would anyone want a reputation like this willingly? It made no rational sense.

His question was met with a slight chuckle that caught the attention of the girls around them.

"Eww the pervert is doing that creepy laugh again" a brunette whined to her friend.

"Get away from him new guy, he's the worst" the blue haired girl whom the brunette had complained to told Sasaki before leaving with the brunette in tow to seats further away from the two.

Sasaki looked in disgust as the two put down Issei so easily before just leaving. He turned back towards Issei to see him smiling, though he swore he could see a slight glistening in his right eye for just a moment.

"It's probably best if you take their advice dude, I don't want your whole year to be ruined because you had a conversation with me" Issei warned Sasaki in a friendly way.

"No!" Sasaki almost shouted, making Issei jump slightly.

"What was that reaction?" Issei asked curious at the boy's refusal to leave him alone.

"I will not let you be alone, it's clear to me that you have some sort of reason for allowing the students at this school to treat you like this and whatever that may be I shall not intrude upon for now, but I won't let you do it alone anymore, you've been helpful and friendly since the moment I sat down next to you and I will not allow this brief interaction you showed your true self to fade" Sasaki poured out his feeling about the brunette's situation.

"Oh god, it looks like we've lost him, good riddance I say if he's that weak" the blue haired girl from earlier loudly stated to friend after overhearing the conversation between the two.

"Last chance man, your highschool career is on the line" Issei reminded Sasaki.

"I won't sit by while they treat you like that, at least let me be someone you can talk honestly to" Sasaki asked Issei a little quieter so no one but the two of them heard.

Issei sighed heavily.

"If you really want to do this then I won't stop you, I suppose I should thank you for wanting to stick with me too" Issei told Sasaki

"No problem, I can see that you're not who they think you are so i'll make sure you have at least one friend here" Sasaki replied with a friendly tone and an outstretched hand for Issei to shake.

Issei looked at the outstretched hand for a moment before shaking it with his own.

"You're a kind fool Haise" Issei told the boy showing that he now thought of the two toned boy as a friend.

"So I've been told" Sasaki chuckled before the teacher spoke up to mark the beginning of the class.

Hours of learning correct grammar and linear equations later, Sasaki and Issei sighed in relief as the bell rung out to signal that class was finally over. The two packed up their things and headed out of the room having already decided to head to the cafeteria for lunch together during the previous hour. The two boys walked down the now crowded halls filled with students talking to each other and teachers making their way to either the staff room or cafeteria for lunch.

Entering the large room, they were met with the sight of hundreds of students obtaining their lunch and chatting to one another in the seating areas around the room, there were mainly large straight tables that fit around 50 people on each side however there were also a few couches dotted around that seemed to have been snatched up quickly because of their more comfortable nature.

The two headed to the left of the room where a large line of food was available to put on trays that slid across platforms in front of the food options all the way to the people at registers that charged you for the food you picked up.

Sasaki decided to have a plain hamburger and a cup of coffee while Issei went for a small pizza with olives and anchovies as toppings and a large pepsi max (pepsi max is by far the best fizzy drink fight me ;P). They both paid for their food and sat down at the nearest table with two seats opposite each other. Immediately upon their arrival the occupants of the 5 seats on either side of both of them stood up with disgusted looks and found other places to sit.

"Welcome to the popular club, no refunds available i'm afraid" Issei told Sasaki sarcastically, although it was meant as a joke, Sasaki could see some hidden contempt for the people who treated him like that in his expression and tone. All Sasaki could feel for Issei's situation was sympathy, but also curiosity.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you have this sort of reputation around here and why don't you do anything to clear your name since obviously you haven't done anything wrong?" Sasaki asked, confused and unable to understand the reason why Issei was innocent yet put up with this abuse.

Issei stopped his fork half way to his mouth before putting it back onto his plate and sighing.

"This is just between me and you okay? If anyone else heard then there would be quite a bit of trouble" Issei told Sasaki sternly.

"Of course" Sasaki replied, a little concerned at the casual brunette's suddenly serious reply.

"Two years ago I entered this school as a first year with my two best friends Matsuda and Motohama, now these two were complete perverts, to the point where they were the most hated people in the academy within a week. I'm not proud to admit this but I was just like them, we harassed the female population, peeked and poked at whatever we could and felt no remorse or shame because of it" Issei told Sasaki in a regretful tone.

"On the last day of my first year, a girl came up to me with the most beautiful violet eyes and raven hair, her name was Yuuma" Issei stated which earned a shocked gasp from Sasaki. After ensuring it was nothing Issei continued his story while Sasaki made a mental note to be careful around Yuuma from now on, the name could be a coincidence but his gut told him otherwise.

"She came up to me while I was on an overpass looking down at the cars and asked to go on a date, stupidly I agreed because I was a horny moron back then. We organised to go out the following Saturday in the summer holidays and then parted ways" Issei told Sasaki.

"How was the date?" Sasaki curiously inquired.

"The date itself was pretty good, I had a wonderful time but the ending was shall we say, less than desirable" Issei recounted.

"How so?" Sasaki pushed.

"The date ended with Yuuma transforming into a fallen angel before throwing a light spear at my heart, luckily a boy about a year younger than you with snow white hair flew into me and knocked us both to the ground so the spear merely grazed my side, thus saving my life" Issei told Sasaki who's brain was pulsing like it was trying to recall something, however when nothing came he ignored it and returned his focus to Issei.

"it looked like the boy had been thrown quite far, I think he may have been fighting with someone or something but I didn't get a look at his opponent before passing out in shock. When I wake up i'm in the hospital with no idea how I got there" Issei remembered.

Sasaki was deep in thought, a boy with snow white hair, almost a year ago, that was around the time Azazel told him he'd found his unconscious body barely alive, he mentioned a fountain too but it had to be a coincidence, he didn't pick fights with people and couldn't even if he wanted to because of his frail condition, plus his hair was black and white instead of pure white. He concluded that the timing had merely been a coincidence and returned his concentration to Issei who was starting the next part of his story.

"From the moment I woke up, I found all of my perverted desires gone, completely and utterly, I still liked women don't get me wrong but only in a friendly manner, I had no thoughts of even liking them romantically anyone let alone peeping at them. So when I returned for my second year I told Matsuda and Motohama that I was no longer interested in their so called 'desires of the flesh' and slowly began to stop talking to them after they kept doing increasingly nasty things to get me back like spreading horrible rumors around that stuck, however I was angry and decided to cut them out completely. That's when they went too far..." Issei trailed off with a sad look in his eyes.

"What happened?" Issei asked softly, clearly seeing the emotion on Issei's face.

"It was the last week of our second year when they pulled their biggest stunt to date, they found me in class and brought me to a broom closet around the corner. They ushered me inside and the sight I saw was sickening, they'd kidnapped a girl called Murayama and tied her to a chair in the center of the closet. I asked them what the hell was going on and they responded by ripping off her top leaving her in just a sky blue bra. I refused to be a part of it but they became more eccentric and started to do all sorts of messed up things to her that i'd rather not share, I could see by the looks in their eyes that they needed help, professional I mean" Issei told Sasaki who listened with silent horror.

"So I did the best thing for them in that situation, I talked to them about why they wanted me back like I was and eventually we got to the root of their problems and they agreed to get help. However Murayama was still tied up and very much aware of what had just happened, someone was gonna have to take the fall or she'd start a witch hunt and no guy in the school would be safe. The thing was that she'd been blindfolded and we hadn't mentioned our names so she had no idea who had done this to her" Issei grew more upset as he finally got to the reason why he was so hated.

"I kicked them both out of the closet, locked the door and took off Murayama's blindfold" Issei stated with little emotion.

"You took the fall to protect them?" Sasaki wondered aloud.

"I did, they were yelling at me to let them in but luckily Murayama was so enraged with me as the suspect of her attempted rape that she wasn't paying them any attention when she kicked me into the wall after I untied her and marched out of the closet. The next day I made sure to see off my two friends before heading to school, they're currently in a psychiatric hospital a few hours away and from what I heard they've been making good progress lately" Issei told Sasaki with a smile at the last part.

"What happened to you?" Sasaki asked, worried for his friend.

"Well they called me into the student council president's office and they expressed the seriousness of the situation i'd gotten myself into, everyone was looking at me with disgusted eyes like they wanted to kill me instantly and i'm pretty sure most of them could since the lot of them are devils, I don't mean that in a hateful way, I don't know how but I could sense that they were literally devils" Issei stressed to his friend.

"Issei, I know about them, the whole of the supernatural that you've heard of is real" Sasaki told the brunette who took a moment to process this information.

"Well... that's interesting news, it definitely clears up the reason why they allowed me to come back this year" Issei commented.

"Why, what did they say to you?" Sasaki asked, a little worried for Issei since he remembered how devil's were quite devious and sneaky in their words.

"I was told to report to the Occult Research Club today after class for the start of my punishment and rehabilitation, you wanted to go right?" Issei asked Sasaki.

"Yeah I wanted to meet Koneko to ask her a few things" Sasaki answered.

"I can show you the way then since we're both heading there anyway" Issei offered the two toned boy.

"Thanks a lot" Sasaki replied with a warm smile.

"Just make sure to stay away from me when we get there or they'll know something's off about you and I don't wanna sully any chance of a conversation with Koneko for you because of my reputation" Issei told him almost sadly.

"False reputation, besides I told you that i'd stand by you knowing the truth no matter what other people think" Sasaki reminded him, he was secretly a little worried at how immersed Issei had gotten into his role of the scum of the school, it couldn't be healthy for him mentally.

Issei flashed the two toned boy a half smile before the two finished their lunch and returned to class for a few more hours until the bell rang once more to signal the end of the school day and the beginning of events that would lead the two to their very interesting future.

_**Heya everyone :)**_

_**Sorry I would have had this chapter up a little earlier but I went on a sudden vacation with family for a couple of days and the wifi was a little spotty over there meaning I had to write a line and save it in fear of the wifi gods snatching my progress away xD**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this slightly longer chapter and as always feel free to shoot me a pm if you have any questions or just want to talk, believe it or not I do get lonely sometimes so think of me as that granny who doesn't speak to anyone so you go over and talk to them :)**_

_**Actually don't that's kinda weird but I digress, thanks for reading and until next time,**_

_**BK out :)**_


	4. Uncertainty

There was silence between Issei and Sasaki as they crossed the luscious green grass of the academy grounds to reach the ORC clubroom situated in the old school building. The only thing they could hear was the collective jeers and insults from the students all around them.

Sasaki stole a quick glance at Issei and saw that his body was rigid and his face was steeled, as though he was literally steeling himself against the insults, Sasaki couldn't see a trace of emotion on his face which worried him because that meant Issei was bottling up his feelings and eventually they were going to break free, it was merely a matter of when that would occur.

The two made it to the old double wooden doors of the ORC clubroom and entered the building, they walked up a wide set of stairs to the second floor and were met with another double door that was much more decorated than the one leading outside.

Sasaki knocked upon the door and waited until a serene voice rang out.

"Come in" the voice stated.

The two followed the voice's instructions and entered into a room lit by candles and a grand chandelier, the windows were covered in crimson curtains and the decor consisted of Victorian furniture and artifacts. A shower could be heard behind a closed door on the opposite side of the room to the oak wood desk that looked like it belonged to an office boss. Before long the shower turned off and out stepped a towel wrapped Rias Gremory.

Sasaki glanced around the room and saw three other people, two of them didn't know, one was a woman around his own age with long dark hair tied in a pony tail by an orange ribbon and the other was a male that appeared slightly younger than him, he had shaggy blonde hair that was actually pretty well kept and his face practically shone with handsomeness.

'Gotta be the prince Issei mentioned earlier' Sasaki thought a little surprised how literal Issei's description of the boy had been.

Then his glance fell upon the last occupant of the room who was sat on a nearby couch munching sweets, the sight had Sasaki smiling.

"Hey sweet-y" Sasaki greeted with a horrible pun that made everyone in the room sweatdrop while the girl it was aimed at merely stared before resuming her treat.

Sasaki gulped and apologised.

"Haah, sorry about that, old habit of mine" he chuckled.

Rias' mouth slightly curved upwards but no other reaction escaped her expression.

"That's quite alright Mr Sasaki, I appreciate you trying to lighten the mood in the presence of that unsavory individual" Rias stated, her tone become laced with venom directed at Issei by the end.

Issei and Sasaki's expressions both soured extremely quickly, Sasaki more so because he'd already had enough of people abusing Issei especially ones that had specifically requested him to report here, was that just an excuse to project more hate on the poor guy?

Sasaki wondered this privately before stepping slightly in front of Issei.

"Sorry miss Gremory but I don't care what position you hold in this school, I won't sit idly by while you insult my friend" Sasaki told her with as much confidence he could muster.

Many of the room occupants were quite surprised at the reaction of Sasaki, they wondered why he defended this awful boy and how the atmosphere had changed from puns to threats so quickly.

Rias frowned before crossing her arms and responding to the two toned boy.

"I see, it is rather regrettable that you choose to side with that man, I had high hopes for you after Koneko told me about your meeting" Rias told Sasaki, disappointment evident in her tone, while a small glance at Koneko confirmed her small feelings of disappointment towards Sasaki as well.

"Oi oi, don't go lumping me in with this loser, never seen him before I met him outside this door, he's not my friend" Issei piped up with much more confidence almost causing Rias to back off.

"Oh? Is that true Sasaki?" Rias asked seriously.

"What!? No Issei you-" Sasaki started to refuse Issei's statement but was knocked unconscious by a well placed punch to his gut.

This caused everyone in the room to snap onto Issei as they drew their weapons, the blonde a sword, the dark haired woman crackled lightning in her palms, the small girl smashed her fists togther and Rias formed a small ball of destruction at her finger tip.

"That was a mistake" Rias simply said before Issei was knocked to the ground beside Sasaki.

**_A Few Hours Later_**

Sasaki woke up with a grunt, his head was throbbing and his stomach was sore. He opened his eyes and glanced around the room, recognising it as the club room, his memory of what occurred when he'd come in rushed back and he jolted up.

"ISSEI!"

A small hand rested gently on his shoulder, he turned to see who it belonged to and was met with snow white hair that took his breath away. Koneko took her hand away and stared at Sasaki for a little while before speaking.

"You okay?" she asked quietly a hint of concern in her voice.

A little confused but mostly okay Sasaki nodded in answer before lying back down onto the arm of the couch then Koneko sat on the other end by his feet.

Sasaki was thinking about Issei, how it must have hurt him so much more to pretend he hated the one person who'd call him a friend than that punch had hurt him, he knew that Issei had held back as much as he could but he needed enough force to knock him out, it had taken a minute but Sasaki had caught on to what Issei was doing and tried to protest but Issei had made sure he couldn't to save face with the ORC.

'The question now is what happened to Issei after he knocked me out? I can't imagine the ORC taking too kindly to the person they hate doing that to someone they're trying to recruit. I just hope they didn't hurt him too much, or kill him...'

Sasaki paled at the thought of himself being indirectly responsible for someone's death let alone a friend's, until he knew more he'd have to be careful around this group.

The cute girl with beautiful snow white hair next to him was not helping this matter.

Sasaki sighed before sitting up and leaning his head back on the head rest.

"I'm still waiting for an answer you know" Sasaki softly stated.

Koneko simply turned her head towards Issei with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"About that power you mentioned, you said i'd get my answers here" Sasaki specified.

"I don't think that's for me to say i'm afraid" she replied before going back to eating her snacks.

Sasaki sighed, then his stomach rumbled and his eyes locked onto the sweets Koneko was eating.

'I'm sure she wouldn't mind just one' he thought before reaching at one of the nearest on her plate.

Faster than he could perceive he was punched very hard by a very angry looking Koneko in his already sore stomach which sent him flying across the clubroom into the opposite wall.

Sasaki lay there for a moment to collect his bearings before trying to get up, he got to one knee before realising something was very wrong, seconds after that realisation he vomited a glob of blood and fell back down.

Koneko, who had at first been sure he'd walk it off as she'd held back was now quite worried for the boy who was clearly not okay.

"S-Sasaki?" she said quietly not fully understanding the extent of damage she'd caused.

"K-Koneko" Sasaki managed to grunt out before falling unconscious again.

Koneko froze in shock, this was what she'd feared would happen sooner or later, she'd let her power go unchecked and hurt someone almost as bad as her sister had when she'd gotten drunk off her own power. Her limbs were like stone and her blood turned to ice, all she could do was watch as the life drained from the person she had come to consider a friend.

However this was not the end for Haise Sasaki as the power Koneko had mentioned was not at all pleased to be already moving on, inside Sasaki's subconsciousness, white hot burning fire filled the area and the smokey silhouette of a large dragon made its way into Sasaki's view.

Sasaki was in awe at the sheer size of the beast and wasn't paying attention to its attempts to communicate, a fact the dragon soon took care of with an almighty roar that scared the shit out of the boy.

**(Good I seem to have caught your attention, would you like to explain how your body is in such a state so early after awakening me boy?) **the dragon asked in an intimidating tone.

The boy in question began to sweat, the reason was very stupid and seemed like it would cause his death, however lying to the dragon seemed like suicide too.

"I uh... tried to eat Koneko's sweets" he mumbled sheepishly.

**(...)**

Sasaki and the dragon stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

**(BWAHAHAHAHA!)** the dragon erupted into laughter that shook the air around them.

Sasaki sighed in relief before patiently waiting for the dragon to finish.

The mighty dragon wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes before turning back to the boy with a smug grin.

**(Guess you really paid for that pun) **the dragon sniggered, the only response from Sasaki being a large sigh.

"So where is this place and why am I here?" Sasaki asked curiously.

The dragon's face became more serious before he responded.

**(You took some serious damage from that girl, normally people with my power would be fine on their own but with your previous condition I had to take a more active role in supporting your body)** the dragon explained.

Sasaki nodded in understanding, he was aware that whatever had afflicted him before his memories were lost was quite severe.

"So how long until I can go back? Koneko seemed really worried, i'd hate for her to think she killed me" the two toned boy asked.

The Dragon let out a sigh before answering.

**(Even i'm not sure of that, the damage is worse than I first thought, keeping you here may not even be enough but for now i'm afraid you're stuck here a bit) **

This worried Sasaki quite a bit, mainly for Koneko since he'd essentially given up on himself since he'd woken up so weak and helpless, really the only reason he hadn't chucked himself off a tall place was that when Azazel found him he'd shown the two toned boy kindness and love almost akin to that of a father's bond with his son. He didn't have the heart to throw that back at the Governor but he still put others before himself every time.

However even though he wasn't familiar with this dragon yet he trusted him, he did live inside himself after all so he didn't really have a choice about that, so he sat cross legged in front of the curious dragon and closed his eyes beginning to meditate as Azazel had taught him to do when he felt uneasy or conflicted.

The dragon simply stared at the boy intrigued at his behavior, even more so after the next question from him.

"So what's your name?" Sasaki asked the dragon.

**(What?) **was the response that came from the dragon who'd been caught off guard by such a simple question.

"What's your name? I can't just call you dragon, it seems a little disrespectful" Sasaki smiled and opened his ocean blue eyes.

**(It's Ddraig, I am known as the Welsh Dragon of Domination) **the dragon proudly announced to the boy.

Sasaki smiled at the dragon.

"Nice to meet you properly Ddraig, my name is Haise Sasaki, well that was the one I was given anyway" Sasaki replied.

**(I'd been meaning to ask you about that, i've been with you since you woke up in the care of the governor but I can see flashes of memories that haven't happened) **the dragon pondered his question aloud.

Sasaki's gaze lit up as his attention shot towards the Ddraig.

"You've seen my memories from before?!" he all but shouted at the dragon.

**(Whoa calm down boy, like I said I only saw flashes, nothing solid, just a boy with snow white hair, a girl with purple hair and a man with white hair and glasses) **the dragon told Sasaki trying to calm him down.

The boy in question was looking at Ddraig with such interest it was beginning to make the mighty red dragon of domination uncomfortable.

'A white haired boy, could that have been me? No I have black and white, hair doesn't just change colour at my age, does it? Then there's the purple haired girl, who is she? Was she important to me maybe? Plus a white haired man with glasses, sounds imposing, maybe an enemy or a rival perhaps?' Sasaki went off in his own little world theorizing with this nugget of information about his past, slightly worrying the dragon with the intensity.

**(Hey)**

"Or maybe the white haired boy was someone else and the man with glasses was his mentor? The purple haired could be an enemy instead though..."

**(BOY!)**

"Huh wah?" Sasaki startled looking up at the irritated dragon.

**(Your insessent rambling makes my sensitive ears bleed)** the dragon deadpanned.

Sasaki chuckled.

"I didn't know a big bad dragon like yourself was _sensitive" _the boy remarked.

**(Oi careful boy or i'll roast you alive)** Ddraig replied not all seriously.

"Yeah yeah, I know now you're a big softie really" Sasaki stuck out his tongue.

**(Right your body is healthy enough to manage on its own, now get outta here brat)** the dragon visibly rolled his eyes before responding.

Sasaki smiled at the dragon, not as a joke, but a genuine warm smile not unlike one for a close friend or family member before leaving the dreamscape.

**(Tch... what a troublesome boy, he's reckless and too weak to back it up, he's cocky and irritating but... I guess compared to my other hosts, he's not too bad) **Ddraig thought aloud with a small toothy grin.

Back in the ORC clubroom Sasaki's eyes slowly fluttered open to see a tangle of _familiar_ snow white hair and his face felt... wet?

"Please don't die, please don't die" a small, shaky voice kept quietly repeating nearby.

Soft petite hands were wrapped around his bruised abdomen and some very comfy pillows were what his head was resting on, had she moved him? A tiny gasp when he moved his head slighty confirmed he had not been moved and they were not pillows he was lying on, he blushed.

"Please don't punch me again" Sasaki worriedly chuckled.

"You're alive! Thank god" Koneko all but yelled as she endured a headache and wrapped Sasaki in a tight bear hug.

"Hnnngh, please don't squeeze me to death either" the poor boy laughed.

The small girl released her grip and shuffled backwards slightly to let the poor boy have some air.

"So moral of the story, don't touch your sweets" Sasaki laughed.

Koneko gave a small smile which quickly faded into a look of regret and uncertainty.

"I'm fine, really, are you alright?" he asked knowing the look in her eyes like he'd seen it before somewhere.

"How can you say that? I almost killed you!" Koneko wrapped Sasaki in another hug.

"It's alright, nothing I haven't dealt with before" he responded, his voice laced with vauge melancholy.

Koneko picked up on this but decided to save asking about it for later in favour of continuing to hug the two toned boy albeit a little lighter.

Sasaki softly chuckled at Koneko's actions, a brief moment of seriousness and caution crept upon him, should he really trust this girl like this already? He hadn't known her long and when he'd asked for the answers she'd promised she'd held out on him.

Pushing Koneko away so they were face to face, Sasaki had one simple question for the girl to determine whether he could trust her.

"Koneko... is Issei still alive?"

The girl gave Sasaki a dark look and didn't respond.

Sasaki's eye widened as an expression of disbelief spread across his face.

Koneko smirked at the gullible boy and flicked his nose softly.

"Just kidding" she whispered playfully.

Sasaki remained skeptical, his featured unmoving despite the revelation, his gaze still locked onto her eyes.

Koneko's smirk and playful nature evaporated when she realised the boy didn't believe her.

"You don't trust me?" Koneko asked slightly hurt.

No response came from the boy as he had no idea what to tell her. His thoughts of her and her whole group were all over the place right now, he wanted to trust them, he wanted to trust her, but a gut instinct was screaming at him to stay away, especially after seeing their treatment of Issei.

"I... have to go" Sasaki abruptly stated standing up from the floor and pulling out of Koneko's grasp.

"Sasaki wait!" Koneko held her hand out reaching for the two toned boy.

Flashes of purple and dark blue haired girls swirled around his mind, he brought his hand to his forehead and wiped off a bead of sweat, funny, he didn't think it was that hot, nevertheless he ignored her cry and left the room leaving her on the floor with a tear in her eye.

**In an unknown location that is very dark and shadowy for some reason**

"You seem to be fulfilling your role in our plan quite well" a feminine voice stated.

The figure looked to be young, as did the person they were talking to.

"Yeah well it wasn't that hard to put on a show considering you and the rest of them had already laid the foundation, when the time comes, hold me over his head and he'll bark like a dog for you" a more masculine voice responded.

"I didn't think you'd be this easy to persuade if i'm honest, I thought i'd have to offer much more than the boy once i'm done with him" the feminine voice pondered aloud.

"All I want is a good fight, try not to break him too much before you beat the bird" the masculine voice clarified, footsteps and the closing of a rusted door followed his speech leaving the feminine voice alone in the dark.

"No promises" she quietly chuckled.

_**KABOOM!**_

_**Your favourite author is back on the scene and all it took was the worst pandemic in decades... haha :/**_

_**Anyhoo, really sorry about the wait, lost all motivation to write yada yada, I won't bore you with the same old crap and I won't promise a date for the next chapter because I know what i'm like, just know it'll come eventually.**_

_**Thank you to everyone old who's still reading this and everyone new coming along, I hope I can keep entertaining you all :)**_


	5. Control?

Fighting.

He was fighting that day wasn't he? Was it anything like this?

Haise Sasaki was lying face down in the mud, his white and black hair now a dull filthy brown, his clothes were torn and ragged much like his unsteady breathing as he rose to his feet once again only to be knocked down again in the same moment.

He couldn't win, not as his current power level, if only he had more power...

_Haise._

A familiar voice echoed in his head.

_Do you want... **power**?_

Sasaki nodded, he was desperate after all, he couldn't let everyone die.

_Then give me back **my** body. _

The boy screamed in agony as the voice clawed into him, into his body and moved his limbs without consent. His mind was now the only thing under his own control and it burned, god did it burn, but he couldn't do anything as the rest of his body fought on without him until he heard the voice once again.

_The time is coming Haise, next time won't be a **dream**._

With those words the eyes of Haise Sasaki shot open as he lurched into a sitting position drenched in a layer of sweat. His breathing was as ragged as in his dream as he gasped for the cool night air. he clutched his left arm as the scar that ran down it flared with immense pain for a few moments before slowly subsiding into a dull throbbing.

The door to his room flung open, the landing light illuminating the figure who stood in the doorway with a worried expression, Yuuma.

"Are you okay? You were making some pretty strange noises and you don't look so hot" she asked in a worried tone.

It took a minute for the boy to answer.

"I'm... alright... now, just a uh, bad dream" he tried to muster the best expression he could.

Yuuma raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.

"Alright, well if you need me i'm right down the hall" she reminded him before closing the door and going back to her room.

Sasaki sighed deeply.

'That was way too real to be just a bad dream' he thought, taking it as a frightening sign of things to come.

**(Partner!)**

"Huh? Oh Ddraig, what's wrong?" Sasaki fumbled to ask.

**(You tell me, i'm in here happily snoozing away when your vitals start going haywire while you sleep, some sort of disturbing dream perhaps?) **the dragon queried.

"Uh, yeah you could say that" Sasaki replied tiredly.

**(May I ask what happened? I wasn't kidding when I said haywire) **the dragon asked his host, a tinge of worry in his voice.

Sasaki gave a weak smirk.

"Worried about little old me are you softie?" he chuckled.

**(Never you little brat, i'm just trying to keep you alive)** Ddraig huffed.

This earned a second chuckle from the boy.

"I know, thank you, i'll tell you in the morning because as much as I don't want to I really need more sleep for school tomorrow" Sasaki replied turning over and laying back down before pulling the covers to just below his chest and turning on the ceiling fan to help with the sweat.

**(Alright partner, i'll keep one eye open for you until you wake up) **the dragon gruffly stated.

"Thank you Ddraig" Sasaki smiled before closing his eyes.

**(No problem, Haise) **Ddraig replied a little softer than before.

The next morning Sasaki was up early, his alarm had been set for 7:30 but thanks to waking up in the middle of the night his body hadn't fully entered deep sleep and he woke up a couple of hours later at 6am.

Sunlight streamed through a small gap in the curtains to his large bay window and the birds could be heard chirping through the open pane. Some may think it's dangerous to leave the window open overnight but Sasaki wasn't afraid of such things, he'd seen and heard worse in his own head not including his past life, besides he found the nighttime sounds quite calming to lull him to sleep.

The boy stood up from his bed and gave his arms a wide stretch accompanied by a satisfying pop either side of his neck. He walked over to his wardrobe and dressed in the school uniform, he was about to go downstairs and fix himself and Yuuma some breakfast when his phone began to vibrate on the desk.

Mentally scolding himself for almost leaving it behind, he picked it up and noticed the caller ID was unknown. After some hesitation he decided to hit the answer button and held the phone up to his ear, something he'd soon regret.

"HAISE SASAKI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" a familiar voice all but bellowed down the line.

Sasaki took minute to cringe and hold the phone far away from his now 'bleeding' ear before responding.

"Good morning to you too Azazel" Sasaki replied in an unimpressed tone.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP YOUNG MAN, I'VE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU FOR 2 DAYS! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Sasaki sighed and rubbed the back of his head guiltily before answering.

"I'm... sorry, I was a little preoccupied" he told his worried father figure with a reserved tone.

Said father figure immediately realised something had happened when he heard his son answer in that way.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Well there were a lot of little things but two main ones, the second i'll explain to you both, Ddraig wake up" Sasaki called upon his partner.

The line went quiet for a moment.

"It... can't be? The red dragon of domination?" Azazel questioned.

**(Indeed) **said dragon replied before speaking to his partner.

**(What did you need from me boy?)**

"I said i'd explain what happened in my nightmare last night, I thought it best to explain it now to you both" Sasaki replied logically.

**(I suppose it's a good idea if you think the governor should know too) **Ddraig stated.

"Azazel? You still there?" Sasaki asked.

"Always boy" Azazel responded in a resolute tone, he didn't know why fate was to be so cruel to his son, but he wanted to at least be there for him while it was, after all the red and white dragon emperors were eternal rivals and as such never usually lived very happy or long lives.

"Good, then i'll tell you what happened" the boy replied.

As Sasaki retold the story of his nightmare to Azazel and Ddraig he felt a sense of relief being able to get it off his chest, the others however felt the opposite, worry.

"That doesn't sound vague enough to be a dream son, I think we're dealing with something real here" Azazel commented.

**(I agree, whatever that thing was, it wasn't a normal nightmare)** Ddraig added.

"You both think it's something else then?" Sasaki questioned.

"Probably, no clue what though" Azazel replied, Sasaki could practically see his mentors trademark shrug through the phone.

**(In a hopefully less crude manner, I must agree with the governor, I cannot deduce what the cause of this might be, i'm afraid it may be something only you can discover boy) **Ddraig stated almost apologetically.

Sasaki said nothing but his expression told a thousand words to his dragonic partner.

**(Don't worry yourself too much partner, we'll figure this out together) **Ddraig attempted to cheer up his parter.

"Thanks Ddraig, at least I know you have my back" Sasaki thanked the dragon and sent a joking glare into the receiver that Azazel immediately felt.

"You can be damn scary sometimes you know that son? That's coming from the mouth of a 12 winged fallen angel from the great war" Azazel half joked back.

Sasaki chuckled before saying goodbye to his mentor as it was nearing the time to leave for school. The line cut and Sasaki put his phone into his pocket before heading downstairs for some breakfast.

He could smell the lovely scent of bacon from halfway up the stairs, heading to the kitchen, he saw Yuuma in an adorable kiss the cook apron making a full English breakfast. The funniest part was she hadn't noticed him come down and was doing an incredibly embarrassing dance while making the food, her midnight black hair whipping around her neck and her generous booty waving seductively from side to side.

Sasaki attempted to contain a chuckle but failed miserably.

Yuuma froze and turned her head slowly towards Sasaki at what he believed an unusual angle.

"You saw nothing" Yuuma spoke lowly and seriously.

"Uh... s-sure" Sasaki rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Good!" Yuuma joyfully said with a big smile that made Sasaki sweatdrop at the near bipolar mood swing.

"I see you've made breakfast, sorry I couldn't, I got kinda side tracked with an important phone call" Sasaki apologised.

"No problem, I don't mind as long as you keep that little dance a secret" Yuuma half laughed, the other being deadly serious.

"No objections here, it was kinda cute though" Sasaki complimented her with a good natured chuckle.

A slight blush could possibly have been seen on Yuuma's face as she looked away from the boy, blink and you'd miss it though.

"W-well thank you, haha" Yuuma laughed almost nervously.

Sasaki took this moment to look over at the breakfast.

"I think it's almost done, why don't you take a seat and i'll finish and serve it up for you" Sasaki stated with a smile.

"Oh, it's alright I can manage" Yuuma tried to object.

"I insist, please sit" Sasaki replied pulling a chair out and motioning for her to sit down.

Yuuma relented and sat in the chair which Sasaki pushed into the table before bringing over 2 plates of breakfast and sitting down opposite.

"So how're you this morning?" Sasaki asked her.

"I'm alright thank you, how're you? You looked a little shaken earlier" Yuuma expressed with concern.

Sasaki rubbed his chin as he responded.

"Just an ordinary nightmare, nothing special" he assured her.

Yuuma gave him a look of dissatisfaction and he was sure she could see well past his bluff, however luckily she decided not to question it further and changed topics.

"How's the school so far?" she asked while chewing.

"Okay enough I guess, some things aren't great about it but they're negligible in comparison to the benefits" Sasaki logically replied.

Yuuma gave a curious expression that prompted Sasaki to continue but he chose not to in fear of letting slip about the supernatural to her.

"How's that job you got going?" he asked her.

There was a pause before she answered with a slightly lower tone, the difference would not noticeable to most.

"It's fine, just a little stressful, there's a lot riding on the success of my miss- I mean team" Yuuma corrected herself but a moment too late and bore into the neutral face of Sasaki to find any reaction to her slip up.

Fortunately it seemed he hadn't noticed her blunder, however that's exactly what he wanted her to think. For now he'd be patient, it seemed Ddraig had been right to be cautious around this woman, she seemed to have a sort of hidden agenda.

Her lips licked food off the corners of her mouth, but it wasn't food... it was blood.

Sasaki shook his head, no that couldn't be right, was he losing it?

Purple, blood and dust flashed across his mind to the point it was painful, this wasn't normal. He pressed his hands to his temples and closed his eyes as his face contorted in pain.

Yuuma's face was flush with concern as she reached out to touch the poor boy.

Sasaki's eyes shot open and before he knew it Yuuma had recoiled with a yelp sporting a rather red mark on her cheek.

"Yuuma i'm so sorry I didn't-" he gasped before being interrupted by a low voice.

"I think you should leave" was all she said while still holding her cheek, her eyes shadowed by her midnight black bangs.

"Please I just-" Sasaki attempted to voice himself but this time he was interrupted by another low voice, this one slightly softer.

**(Partner... I think it's best if you do as she says) **Ddraig mentally voiced his opinion, he was just as surprised as the boy and angry as the girl but now wasn't the time to berate his host.

Sasaki hung his head in shame and made his way outside, it was time for school so he headed that way but he couldn't get what he'd just done out of his mind. How could he have lashed out at Yuuma like that? She was only trying to help him but a voice, an urge just screamed attack and he had obeyed like a loyal dog.

His mind flashed back to the nightmare from last night, that voice, it had to have been it there was no mistaking it. The thought of it being able to control him made Sasaki feel quite unwell to the point that he'd considered skipping school that day to try and relax. Unfortunately for him one Sona Sitri, president of the student council, had already seen him from the gate as he turned around.

"Mr Sasaki, where do you think you're going?" she asked in a condescending tone that **_irked_** him greatly.

But why? He had no reason to be annoyed with a woman who was just doing her job in rounding up students, he'd only talked to her once before so why was he feeling such irritation towards her?

He was brought out of his internal questioning by that same _**annoying **_voice alarmingly closer than before. Sona had crossed the road and was now merely arms reach in front of him waving her hand across his face.

Grinding his teeth, _**Sasaki **_all but spat at the student council president.

"What do you want **devil**" the boy snarled a little too loud, putting extra emphasis on the devil part to ensure she knew that he was aware exactly who she was.

Sona was quite surprised by the response of the boy she'd thought to have been polite if a little tardy just a day earlier, however she didn't take kindly to being threatened and this boy all but yelling her heritage in the middle of the street was something she very much considered as such.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr Sasaki and I do not appreciate being threatened, as president of the student council I have no choice but to inform your teachers and parents of your disgusting attitude" Sona responded coldly to the two toned boy with hardened features and a glare that looked like she was trying to set him on fire.

_**Sasaki**_ had heard enough, this wretched woman thought she could come up and annoy him about his own time and then lecture him for telling her to buzz off? That was the last straw, however as he prepared to rear back his right fist to knock those stupid glasses of her face when his partner finally got through to him.

**(PARTNER SNAP OUT OF IT)** Ddraig boomed inside the boy's head.

Sasaki did just that, his eyes snapped fully open and his mind cleared away the hazy fog to see himself standing in front of the student council president with his fist reared back ready to strike.

'Ddraig? What happened? Last I remember I was feeling sick and turned to leave' he asked his partner with a little desperation laced in his tone.

**(I do not know exactly partner, after you turned this girl called you out for attempting to ditch what you call school, I sensed a spike in your emotions after that not unlike the one during your nightmare and when you struck the poor woman you lived with)** Ddraig explained to his host.

'I don't understand what's going on Ddraig, i'm losing control of myself and doing things I would usually never do and now you're telling me it's happening while I don't even remember? I can't do this!' the distressed boy yelled into his mind as he broke down emotionally.

**(Partner... please try to calm down, I promise as your partner we will find out what's behind this together, I will do my best to not allow you to do anything else crazy) **Ddraig attempted to sooth the boy, a strict tone would only make him more scared.

Sasaki shakily thanked his partner mentally but in reality he was horrified, how could this have happened? He'd only ever hit a man if he really deserved it and never a woman, he was a pacifist through and through, a defining trait that had gotten him into hot water over the past year but one he'd kept from the start and now he was throwing it away just like that?

A wave of guilt washed over him and suddenly he couldn't bear to be on the receiving end of her glare anymore so he ran, ignoring someone's cries to wait, he didn't know or care who's. He ran as fast as his stupid, useless body could. He had nowhere to go since he'd upset Yuuma this morning and Koneko when he left the ORC club room the previous day so after what felt like an eternity, he stopped running in front of an abandoned church.

Sasaki fell to his knees coughing up blood from the overexertion of his already broken body. The pain was agonizing all over his body as he fought to stay as quiet as possible, unfortunately that wasn't very quiet to the people passing by as they looked at the weird boy screaming his head off and promptly ignored him.

But someone didn't. A girl with blonde hair was all Sasaki could make out before his body stopped tearing itself apart and filled with warmth he'd never experienced before, well never since...

He passed out shortly after dreaming fondly of three people and then a checkered floor.

_**I hath returned with a pretty decent piece of work if I do say so myself ;P**_

_**Less than a month after the last chapter came out too! I'm doing pretty well so far aren't I?**_

_**Reward your favorite author by sharing this around and feel free to message and review with any thoughts and criticisms, the more the better!**_

_**Well thanks for reading this latest chapter and I hope to see you all again soon :)**_


	6. Secrets

Sasaki's eyes twitched before slowly fluttering open to sunlight beaming down on him through a slightly broken stained glass window. As his vision came back into focus he noticed the lines of pews and the altar he was propped up against with a few pillows.

'So i'm in the church' he mentally concluded.

**(Indeed, you were brought in by the young woman next to you) **

'Good to hear you again partner' Sasaki smiled lightly.

**(Yes, well I don't sense any danger from her so i'm going back to sleep)**

'Oh... alright then' the boy responded a little curious as to why the dragon was being distant.

The boy shook the thought from his head for the moment, turned his attention towards the woman Ddraig had mentioned and promptly lost his breath. The young woman next to him was absolutely gorgeous in his eyes, long flowing golden hair that reached her lower back, flawless fair skin and beautiful sky blue eyes that shone with light and life even as she slept.

She was quietly snoring cuter than Sasaki though possible with her head having fallen from upright down to his shoulder. he couldn't bring himself to disturb her sleep so Sasaki took some paper and a quill from the altar and wrote a thank you note for the woman, he placed it on the floor next to her after making sure she was laying comfortably and then left the church.

He stepped outside and took a deep breath of the fresh sea air. The sun shone brightly upon the town and seagulls could be heard flying across the sky, this seaside town was quite lovely, the buildings were all quite modern yet somehow wouldn't stand out 100 years ago.

'Wait fresh sea air? Kuoh isn't near the sea, how far did I run!?' Sasaki thought frantically as he realised in his attempts to escape the student council president he'd ran a little further than he'd intended.

'Ddraig do you know where we are?' Sasaki asked his partner.

A soft snoozing sound was all he recieved.

The boy sighed.

'Well I suppose I might as well find something to do until the lazy dragon wakes up since I don't think i'm finding my way back to Kuoh without his help' Sasaki reasoned before setting of to find entertainment.

He noticed that as he walked past people they looked at him weirdly, some even stopped to inspect him before moving on, it took the boy more time than he'd care to admit to realise they were staring at his school uniform.

'Right, I guess these people are curious since this uniform isn't for any school around here, probably a good idea to find some sort of tailor to buy clothes that would stand out less, i've no idea how long i'll be here after all' Sasaki thought knowing how long his partner's 'naps' could take sometimes.

He looked left and right, up and down streets but he was utterly lost, all the signs seemed to be in another language and the locals didn't seem to speak Japanese when he'd asked for directions.

'I must have ran pretty far, no wonder I was so wrecked when I got here, how didn't I notice the distance though?' he thought to himself, then his thoughts drifted back to what had caused his escape to begin with.

'Just what the hell is wrong with me? Why has my life gotta be so damn complicated, the first almost two decades are a mystery and when I finally think things are looking up I get this voice taking over my body and a weapon powerful enough to defeat gods which is basically the dinner bell for all manner of powerful opponents' Sasaki lamented mentally, his temper growing with each word until he finished the rant by kicking over a nearby bin, its contents spilling out onto the street.

"Excuse me?" A feminine voice asked.

Sasaki sighed and turned towards the person with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah?" he replied bluntly.

"Uh.. I don't think y-you should be doing that" she stuttered slightly surprised by his tone.

Sasaki raised an eyebrow at the girl, her hair was a lovely blonde and her eyes were a beautiful emerald not unlike the colour of the gem in the Boosted Gear. She was dressed in what looked like a church robe.

'So she's a nun' Sasaki concluded.

He could see she was clearly more than a little scared of him and his attitude wasn't helping, yeah he was annoyed about how his life was turning out to be so complicated but that was no reason to be an asshole to a young woman, Azazel had raised him better than that.

"I'm sorry miss..." he trailed off prompting her for a name.

"Asia, Asia Argento" the nun replied shyly.

"I'm sorry for being such an ass Asia, i've had a lot on my mind lately" Sasaki apologised, bowing his head.

"Aha it's okay, I know what you mean" Asia replied.

Sasaki nodded in response before turning around and cleaning up all the trash he'd knocked over and set the bin upright which earned a smile from Asia.

His jaw almost dropped as he could only stare at her smile.

"H-heavenly" he muttered, earning a scarlet blush from her.

"T-thank you" Asia stuttered making Sasaki chuckle good naturedly.

"Would you happen to know where this place is? I seem to be a little lost" he asked politely.

"Ah of course, you're in a town called Vernazza" Asia answered kindly.

Sasaki scratched his head.

"So that's in Japan?" he asked quite unsure.

The girl gave him a confused look before shaking her head.

"No we're in Italy right now, didn't you say you were only a little lost?" she questioned.

"HUH!" Sasaki unintentionally yelled temporarily deafening the poor girl in front of him.

"Ouch!" Asia yelped clutching her ears as though they were in danger of falling off.

Sasaki cringed.

"Sorry, sorry I just didn't realised i'd gone that far, i'm actually from Japan" he apologetically explained.

"Wow that's quite far, how did you get all the way to Europe without realising?" the girl questioned making Sasaki panic slightly, he couldn't just say he ran.

"Well I- uh... you know how it goes, you just get ah, really caught up with the sights" he nervously smiled touching his chin out of habit, he never did understand why he did that.

Asia sent him a curious look of disbelief but chose not to pursue the topic.

"Okay... well do you have a place to stay all the way out here Haise?" she asked the boy surprising him slightly at the use of his first name so soon after meeting.

"I uh... no I don't miss Argento" Sasaki admitted with a defeated face.

Asia smiled kindly before responding.

"I have an apartment not too far from here if you'd like to stay for a night or two?" she offered graciously.

"That would be great, are you sure I wouldn't be imposing?" Sasaki asked.

"Oh well on second thought I live alone and probably should just leave a kind man like yourself out on the street" Asia replied with a tone to match her sarcastic smirk.

This made Sasaki chuckle for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Lead the way" he said with a genuine smile.

_**Back in Kuoh**_

Safe to say the student council president had been slightly confused at the antics of a certain two toned teenager after he'd threatened her, especially when he suddenly ran away at a speed even she had trouble keeping up with, whether it was his intention to leave that quickly or not she didn't know. However one thing she did know was that this couldn't be ignored, she must relay this information to Rias and her... sister.

The mere thought of having to see that woman again shuddered to her very core, she didn't hate her per say, but she did die from embarrassment every time they were together in public without question.

For now she would settle on the lesser of two evils, ironic given their race, however Rias was her friend and while she could be greedy and selfish at times her heart was usually in the right place.

She made her way across the street and through the prestigious gates of Kuoh Academy. Crossing the luscious green grass on the way to the ORC clubroom she was deep in thought about the man she'd just spoken with.

'He seemed so polite and apologetic when he'd almost been late the other day, then today I see him trying to sneak away before coming in, probably just to cover his tracks with his parents so he could bunk off for the day. Then when I confront him about it he had the nerve to threaten me of all people'

An unflattering tutting sound escaped her lips as she remembered the brute about to try and hit her, as if it would even come close. But after a minute her expression softened into one of confusion.

'Then he looks like he's come out of a trance and starts talking to himself before running off, such a strange boy" she privately mused as she came to the oak doors of the ORC clubroom.

Knocking three time she heard the familiar voice of her friend calling her to enter. She obliged and was meet by the sight of her oldest friend Rias Gremory.

"Hello Sona, what do I owe this visit to?" Rias asked the other teen.

"Can't I come by merely to see my friend Rias?" Sona jokingly asked but in her serious tone it was misunderstood by the crimson haired teen.

"O-of course you can I wasn't-" she began flustered before a small chuckle from Sona cut her off.

"Relax Rias I was joking" she assured the Gremory who's face was beginning to look the same shade as her hair.

Said Gremory sighed and rolled her eyes at her friend.

"What're you hear about then Sona?" she attempted to get the conversation back on track causing her friend to regain a serious attitude.

"I'm here to speak to you about a new transfer student, have you had the chance to speak with Sasaki Haise yet?" she asked her red headed friend pointedly.

"Yeah I spoke to him briefly yesterday, he came in making puns and apparently was friends with Koneko" Rias answered.

Sona made a hmm sound in response before asking another question.

"Did you see anything odd about him?"

Rias paused thinking back to the previous day before answering.

"Uhh, not really, the only thing I found a little strange was that I heard he stood up for that awful boy Issei Hyoudou the other day" Rias vaguely told Sona who responded with another hmm sound.

"Interesting, he stood up for the 'most hated boy' in this academy, that contradicts what I just saw from him rather largely" Sona thought aloud.

"Oh? What might that have been" Rias inquired.

"Well it was quite unexpected but I caught him trying to turn away at the gates and get out of school so I crossed the road and called him out on it, the previous day he'd been so polite about being late but today he just seemed very irritated and I think he knew my devil heritage since he spat it out loudly in public" Sona explained.

Rias' expression quickly turned from interested to surprised and a little angry the boy had insulted and tried to expose her friend.

"What an asshole, you want me to set him straight?" Rias offered, her anger for Sasaki increasing by the second.

"No... not yet anyway, I don't think he's that simple since after he threatened me I sensed a surge of power from within him and then it looked like he snapped out of some sort of trance and acted like he did before again" Sona told Rias uncertainly.

Rias' anger toned down and was replaced by confusion.

"So you think maybe he was under the influence of something when he acted like that earlier?" Rias asked.

Sona nodded deep in thought about what it possibly could've been that she couldn't have sensed.

"Drugs?" Rias suggested.

Sona looked at her with a deadpan stare.

"I'm the student council president, do you really think I don't know the scent let alone any of the signs of drug abuse?" she asked rhetorically.

"Okay, okay, well until we know more I say we stay on guard around the boy, especially since if he knows about us he's a danger if he runs his mouth off" Rias stated to which Sona nodded in agreement.

"Well I have other business to attend to so i'll take my leave now, thank you for your time Rias" Sona bid goodbye to the red head and walked out of the room.

"Anytime!" Rias called out to her retreating form before returning to he work for a moment until another more masculine figure entered the room around 5 minutes later.

"She onto us?" he asked rather lazily as he sat down relaxed on the sofa nearest to the desk.

"Possibly, she's a smart girl, we can only pull the wool over her eyes a little while longer" she responded before adding "Also I thought I told you not to come here during school hours, if anyone saw you our cover would be blown".

The man locked eyes with Rias for a moment before continuing to look around the room as he responded.

"That sounds like a you problem, all I want is to fight my rival" he reminded her.

"I told you that you'll get your damn fight once i've been freed from my engagement" Rias raised her voice slamming a hand onto the desk, she was getting tired of this man's nonchalant attitude when she was risking her reputation for this gamble.

"Whoa what's got your panties in a bunch?" he replied.

"Sona is closer than you'd think to discovering our lie and if she does it's me that takes the fall!" she angrily reminded him.

"You expect me to care about your reputation with what you're doing to mine?" he asked seriously.

"Yes I do and if you don't want me to expose your little friends you'll do as I say" she spat back with a cocky grin after seeing his reaction.

The man grit his teeth and raised his hand to hit her but was able to control himself and lower it before tightening it into a fist so tightly his nails drew blood, he knew the moment he laid a hand on this bitch his friends were screwed.

"Fine!" he spat with an enormous amount of venom "i'll be more careful, but you'd better uphold your end and leave them alone or else" he warned her before storming out the door and slamming it behind him.

Rias frowned.

"How disappointing, to think one of the heavenly dragon hosts would be so childish, no matter, he'll serve his purpose soon enough and then I can be rid of him" she told herself in a very cold tone before sitting back down at her desk and continuing her work, unaware that a certain somebody with snow white hair had overheard everything...

_**Hahahaha, two updates to my stories in less than 3 days? I bet ya'll think there's something wrong with me eh? Well i'll have you know that there's only a few things :P**_

_**Anyway here's chapter 6 of the DCBSL rewrite and I think that the inclusion of the little plot between Rias and this mystery character have turned her from a stupid emotional idiot in my old version into a cunning slightly emotional idiot xD**_

_**As usual thank you to everyone who's stuck around to read and review this fic, you guys are honestly the highlight of my day when I post these updates 3**_

_**If you have any questions, opinions or just wanna say hi then throw it at me in a review or a PM and i'll see you guys next update which will most likely be the HOTD/Tokyo Ghoul crossover :)**_


End file.
